The Myth of Your Soul
by TheMythOfYourHeart
Summary: Hermione had just been tortured by Bellatrix when the twins take it upon themselves to nurse her back to health.
1. Chapter 1

**The Myth of Your Soul**

"Hermione!" Harry shouted. "Hermione breathe!" Ron held her in his arms as Harry knelt over her. Blood was getting all over them and the ground and pooling out around them in one massive puddle. "Dobby!" Hermione heard harry shout.

She tried so hard to open her eyes or concentrate on the voices spinning around her. Her entire body was shaking from the pain of the various cuts, bruises, and cruciatus curses that Bellatrix bombarded her with only moments before. Ron let out a small yelp of pain as she dug her fingernails into his stomach while she cried astonishing pain. "Please." She whimpered. "Make it stop."

Ron picked her up in his arms and ran from the cornfield, in which they had just landed, to the Burrow. "Mum!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs. "Dad! Somebody! Anybody! Help, please. Oh God, no Hermione, stay with me."

Both he and Harry were in tears by the time Molly ran through the door. She stopped after a few feet and stared in horror at the scene before her. "Oh God!" She yelled as she made her way to the bleeding girl.

Hermione was soon laid down on a soft couch with someone leaning over her. Her chest rose and fell with each harrowing and shallow breath. Molly gingerly placed a hand on Hermione's abdomen and got a heart wrenching scream in response. The touch was so light but it still caused great pain. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Molly with teary eyes threatening to overflow. "Please." She begged once more.

"I can't watch this." A husky and manly voice said from across the room. She saw a flash of red hair as the man who spoke exited and was followed by a man identical to him. Her breathe caught in her throat at the emotion in his voice.

Within a few moments Molly began looking her over with extreme caution. Her lips pursed as she thought hard and long. She tried Dittany and healing spells, but nothing seemed to be helping her in any way. "Sweetheart," Molly said in her motherly intonation. "I think these wounds are going to have to heal on their own, love. I'm sorry. I'll try to do what I can to ease your suffering but it won't be easy and I need supplies.

Hermione only nodded in response and then began looking around the room , curious as to who was there. She saw all of the Weasleys, save Charlie who was still in Romania and the twins who had just walked out, plus Harry standing around the couch. She tried to smile as best she could at all of them to let them know she would be okay. They all returned the gesture. Hermione looked back over to Molly. "Can I have a bed?" The question came out barely above the whisper of a breath.

"Of course, dear." Molly said with shining eyes. Arthur, bless him, was nice enough to carry her up the stairs to a room with one queen sized bed in it. He laid her down on the left side and conjured up a chair, a bowl with water in it, and a rag. Mrs. Weasley looked at the others and smiled.

"I know what will help you heal fast, sweetheart. But I need a bunch of people to help me get it." Molly explained. "I'll need two people to stay with her while the rest of us go out. And I know you two will be the ones who want to stay with her." She said motioning to Harry and Ron. "But I need you two with me the most." They both nodded in response but said nothing.

The next thing Hermione knew the twins were making their way through the open door to the bedroom she now resided in. "We'll stay." They both said at once without a hint of a smile so much as playing at their lips. Again only a nod was received as an answer from everyone standing around. "We'll talk out here, mum, and you can tell us what we need to do." Molly walked out with them and shut the door behind her. For the next few minutes, all Hermione could hear were hushed whisper and the occasional sound of someone shifting their weight before they all came bounding back into the room.

"All right, everyone, we can all floo to Diagon Alley for the supplies. We'll probably be most of the day. Pip pip." She said clapping her hands and shooing all but the Weasley twins out the door. They heard the familiar whooshing sounds of everyone flooing out.

Fred sat down in the chair next to Hermione and looked at George for a plan, which he quickly provided. "You stay up here and take care of her and I'll keep an eye on things downstairs. We can take the jobs in shifts and keep changing around." George said looking at Hermione. Once again there was only a nod in response. With that George turned his back and left, closing the door behind him.

Hermione closed her eyes for a second and then felt a warm and wet piece of fabric slide over her arm. She opened her eyes to find Fred using a damp wash rag to manually clean her wounds. He seemed to the point of almost being in tears as he found the word 'MUDBLOOD' carved in her arm under all the blood. She couldn't be sure, but she could have sworn a tear did fall down his face as he helped her.

"Thank you." She whispered. He smiled warmly at her and leaned over to press his lips to her forehead. Once he pulled away, she capture his eyes with hers and repeated herself. "Really, thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Fred was touching her with such careful hands. He reached a certain spot that made her scream in agony. He quickly stopped and held her to him in the gentlest embrace he had ever experienced. Everything he was doing for her made her want cry with overwhelming emotions. She finally gathered up the courage to say what she had been thinking. "Why are you helping me?" She asked. "I'm just a mud… mudblood." She choked out through newly formed tears.

Fred just kept blinking at her for a few moments before he could answer. "Why would I treat you any different?" I t almost came out as a shout that made Hermione wince. "Sorry." He mumbled. "Hermione listen to me. Who your parents were is of absolutely no importance to me or anyone else in my family. You're a beautiful witch and extremely talented to boot. You have absolutely no need to be all self-loathing because a witch who belongs in the insanity ward at St. Mungo's and murders people for a living told you that you were less than what you are. And if I hear you call yourself that name again, you're going to be in for it when you heal."

She kissed his hand and smiled up at him before mouthing, _Thank you, Fred_. He leaned over and, to her surprise, brushed his lips past her in a gentle kiss. Hermione looked up at him in shock but quickly stored away her expression as George walked in to change shifts. Fred moved out of the room and closed the door behind him as George sat down in the chair and took over dabbing at her wounds. He rung the rag out over the bowl and a scary amount of blood was squeezed out of it as well. He winced seeing all the blood and quickly cleansed the water of it. "You know he really cares about you." He whispered almost inaudible.

"Who does?" She asked secretly already knowing the answer.

"Fred." He answered simply. "He about broke down in tears when he saw how bad you were hurt. I would go as far as to say that he loves you." George seemed unfazed by his words and kept dabbing at her bleeding cuts. He stared down at the word 'MUDBLOOD' carved onto her arm and having almost the same reaction as Fred but in a more brotherly way. "Hermione." He whispered.

"Don't." She said quickly cutting him off. "I don't want to talk about it. I just… I can't okay." He nodded and held onto her hand as he kept up his work.

After a while Fred came back in and smiled sweetly at her. He and George traded places and Fred moved to the other side of her, pulling the chair with him. "Do you have any more wounds that need cleaning?" He asked.

Hermione wasn't completely sure how to respond to that. She tried to sit up but fell back down only to be caught by Fred. She laid back down and pulled up her shirt, revealing the flat stomach that lay beneath. On her stomach, however, were what appeared to be hundreds of deep scratches along her abdomen. The cuts ascended up her stomach to her chest. His eyes followed the trail with a mix of sorrow and lust shining in his eyes. "I'm going to kill her for doing this to your beautiful body." He growled as he dabbed at her stomach. He placed a small kiss just above her navel that made her shutter relentlessly. Fred only smiled and tucked a wayward curl behind her ear, before he kissed her again. "Let me protect you?" He begged.

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I was pressed for time with this one. I hope you all enjoy! Reviews are very appreciated as well._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Of course I'll let you protect me. I don't seem too able to do it myself at the moment." She gave little smile and grabbed his hand. "Is it true what George said? Do you really love me?"

Fred stared at her for a moment. "Yes." He finally whispered, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Yes, I love you." Hermione stared at him with tears in her eyes as he continued to dab at her wounds. Fred would only dab at the portions of her skin she allowed him to see, and at the moment that was only her stomach. Once he finished he asked, "Are there any other wounds that need to be taken care of?"

Hermione followed his eyes to the bloody piece of cloth covering her chest. She slowly began removing it and making herself completely vulnerable to him. Fred closed his eyes for the first few moments before opening them again and carefully tracing each wound on the cloth. After a few moments Hermione started crying and Fred, alarmed, started rubbing her hand soothingly with his own. "What's wrong, love?" He asked.

Hermione sniffed before answering, "I never thought my body would be this messed up. I feel so ugly and ashamed and…" She started sobbing. Fred carefully picked her up and held her to his chest. "You're still beautiful, love. Every inch of you. A couple scratches aren't going to change that."

"It's not the scratches." Hermione said through another sob. "Fenrir. Bellatrix let him… she let him…" Hermione let out another sob and clenched the fabric of Fred's shirt in her fists. "She let him rape me. And… and I feel so dirty and wrong. I just want to get him off of me and out of me! I want to take shower from the inside out and make it all better, but I can still feel him touching me – everywhere – and I don't want him. I just want him to stop!" Hermione screamed and George came crashing through the door wand at the ready.

"Everything's fine George just – I'll tell you later." Fred whispered giving his brother a stern look. George seemed to understand, as he was gone a moment later. Hermione lay shaking in Fred's arms. He laid her down in the middle of the bed and climbed in next to her, taking off his own shirt in the process. "Love." He whispered in her ear. "Look at me. I'm not Fenrir, I'm Fred and I'm right next to you." Hermione shook her head a little. He took her hand and placed it over his chest. "Feel my heartbeat? Feel me. I'm real I promise, and you will always be beautiful no matter what some freak does to you. And he's going to die for it, by my hand." He growled.

Fred leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, softly at first, and then with more urgency. Hermione was holding on to Fred as though he was the only thing that was keeping her from slipping away from earth itself. The way he was rough enough to be passionate but gentle enough to keep from hurting her amazed Hermione. His smell and how soft his skin was against hers was enough to drive her crazy.

Just then the door opened and George came walking in. "My turn to – Oh dear. I'm sorry. Take advantage of women like that often, do you, Fred?" George then took note of Hermione's bear chest. "Oh please tell me you two didn't…" He made a whiny sound and waved his hand in their direction.

"No." Fred said simply. It looked like it was taking every bit of his strength to keep from laughing. "Just…. Helping."

George looked at his brother shocked for a moment. "Yeah I would say you're doing a fine job of it too." Fred moved to stand up and George's hand flew in front of his eyes. "I don't need to see how happy you are she's alive, mate. That's a part of you I never want to see."

"Relax." Fred laughed. "I have pants on you idiot!" He slapped George on the head playfully. "I need to talk to you outside for a moment." George followed Fred out of the door and Hermione laid down and pulled the covers up over her chest.

Outside, the twins sat on the stairs. "Fenrir raped Hermione." Fred said bluntly.

"What?" George asked in a disbelieving tone.

"You heard me."

"But why? Why would he do that to her?"

"Do you remember the prophecy? The one that said, 'the monster of the night will gain an heir, but only through the suffering of his enemy.' I think he did more than rape her. I think he got her pregnant."


End file.
